Ickbarr Bigelsteine
Gdy byłem mały okropnie bałem się ciemności. Nadal się boję, ale gdy miałem sześć lat, nie mogłem przetrwać nocy bez wypłakiwania sobie oczu i proszenia rodziców o sprawdzenie, czy pod moim łóżkiem lub w szafie nie czają się potwory. Nawet zapalona lampka nie dawała mi poczucia bezpieczeństwa, widziałem ciemne kształty ruszające się w kątach pokoju lub dziwaczne twarze patrzące na mnie przez sypialniane okno. Moi rodzice próbowali wszystkiego, żeby mnie utulić do snu, mówiąc, że te przerażające mnie rzeczy to tylko zły sen lub gra świateł, lecz mój młody umysł był absolutnie przekonany, że jeśli zdrzemnę się choć na sekundę, te złe istoty mnie dopadną. Większość czasu chowałem się pod kołdrą dopóki nie stawałem się na tyle zmęczony, by przestać się zamartwiać, ale od czasu do czasu panikowałem tak bardzo, że biegłem z krzykiem do pokoju rodziców budząc w efekcie mojego brata i siostrę. Po tak straszliwym przedstawieniu nikt już nie zaznawał snu. Ostatecznie, po jednej szczególnie traumatycznej nocy, moi rodzice mieli dość. Nieszczęśliwie się składało, że mieli świadomość bezcelowości wykłócania się z sześciolatkiem. Musieli być sprytni, jeśli chcieli przekonać mnie do porzucenia swych dziecięcych lęków. Wtedy moja matka wpadła na pomysł zrobienia dla mnie nocnego przyjaciela. Uzbierała dużą ilość przypadkowych, niepasujących do siebie kawałków materiału i zszyła na maszynie coś, co nazwała później panem Ickbarrem Bigelsteinem, lub w skrócie Ickiem. Ick był skarpetkowym potworem — tak opisała go mama. Został stworzony do zapewniania mi bezpieczeństwa w nocy, miał odstraszać potwory. Nie dziwię się, że mu się udawało, musiałem przyznać, że był cholernie przerażający. Szczerze, to patrząc na to z obecnego punktu widzenia, nadal jestem pod wrażeniem wyobraźni mojej mamy — sprezentować dziecku coś tak niepokojącego. Ickbarr wyglądał jak coś pomiędzy gremlinem, a potworem Frankensteina. Duże, białe, zrobione z guzików oczy i klapnięte, kocie uszka. Jego małe rączki i nóżki zostały zrobione z białoczarnych skarpetek mojej siostry, połowa jego twarzy była z zielonych skarpetek brata, wiecie, tych do gry w piłkę nożną. Jego głowę można byłoby opisać słowem "bulwiasta". Za usta posłużyły mu kawałki białego materiału zszyte w zygzakowaty wzór, by przypominały szeroki uśmiech odsłaniający ostre zęby. Z miejsca go pokochałem. Od tamtej chwili Ick nigdy mnie nie zostawiał. Po zmierzchu, rzecz jasna. Ick nie lubił słońca i denerwował się, gdy próbowałem brać go ze sobą do szkoły. Ale to było w porządku, potrzebowałem go jedynie w nocy, by trzymał ode mnie z dala boogeymana. A był w tym bardzo dobry. Każdej nocy, przed porą snu, Ick mówił mi gdzie czają się potwory, a ja kładłem go we wskazanym miejscu, najbliżej tej upiorności. Jeśli coś było w szafie, Ick blokował jej drzwi. Jeśli jakaś mroczna kreatura drapała pazurami moje okno, Ick przyciskał swoje ciałko do szyby. Jeśli pod łóżkiem znajdowała się wielka, owłosiona bestia, wtedy Ick wchodził właśnie tam. Czasem potwory nie pokazywały się w moim pokoju. Czasem pojawiały się w moich snach, a wtedy Ickbarr dotrzymywał mi towarzystwa w czasie moich koszmarów. Zwalczanie demonów i ghuli razem z Ickiem było całkiem zabawne. Najlepszą częścią moich snów było to, że Ick mógł do mnie mówić. — Jak bardzo mnie kochasz? — zapytywał. — Bardziej niż cokolwiek. — odpowiadałem mu zawsze. Podczas pewnego snu, zaraz po tym jak straciłem swój pierwszy ząb, Ick poprosił mnie o przysługę: — Mogę dostać twój ząbek? Spytałem po co mu on. — Do zabijania złych bestii. — odpowiadał. Następnego dnia przy śniadaniu, mama spytała gdzie podział się mój ząb. Z tego co mi powiedziała wynikało, że Wróżka Zębuszka nie znalazła go pod moją poduszką. Kiedy powiedziałem jej, że dałem go Ickbarrowi tylko wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła do karmienia mojej młodszej siostrzyczki. Od tamtego czasu każdy ząb, jaki mi wypadł, dawałem Ickowi. Oczywiście zawsze mi dziękował i zapewniał, że mnie kocha. Ostatecznie zdarzyło się to, co się stać musiało — mleczaki przestały mi wypadać i zaczynałem robić się za duży na zabawę lalkami, toteż Ick po prostu siedział na półce z książkami, zbierał kurz, powoli przestawał zaprzątać mą głowę. Po pewnym czasie koszmary nasiliły się i były gorsze niż kiedykolwiek. Były tak straszne, że zaczynały podążać za mną do świata poza marzeniami sennymi, terroryzowały mnie z każdego ciemnego kąta lub każdym szelestem w krzakach. Po jednym szczególnie koszmarnym wieczorze, kiedy to wracałem rowerem z domu kumpla i mógłbym przysiąc, że goniła mnie sfora rozjuszonych, chorych na wściekliznę psów. Spotkało mnie coś osobliwego. Na moim łóżku — w świetle wolno wschodzącego księżyca, padającego przez moje okno — siedział Ickbarr. Na początku sądziłem, że moje oczy znów zmówiły się z mózgiem, by płatać mi figle, tak jak przez cały wieczór, więc spróbowałem zapalić światło. Żarówka zaczęła mrygać, potem zgasła. Spróbowałem raz jeszcze i jeszcze raz i jeszcze, ale nic to nie dało. Otaczała mnie ciemność. Wtedy zrobiłem się nerwowy. Cofnąłem się w stronę drzwi, ani na chwilę nie tracąc z oczu sylwetki Icka, moja ręka niezgrabnie wyciągnęła się, by chwycić za klamkę. Już miałem zabrać moją dupę z tego przeklętego pokoju, gdy usłyszałem trzask zamykanych drzwi, odcinających mi drogę ucieczki od tej ciemności. Stałem w miejscu sztywny jak słup soli, jedynie pośród cieni i ciszy. Nawet nie oddychałem. Jak długo? Nie mam pojęcia, ale po czasie, który odczułem jako wieczność zimnego strachu, usłyszałem przenikliwy, znajomy głos. — Przestałeś mnie karmić, dlaczego więc miałbym dalej cię chronić? — Chronić przed czym? — Pozwól, że ci pokażę. W mgnieniu oka wszystko się zmieniło. Nie byłem już w mojej sypialni. Byłem gdzieś... indziej. Nie było to piekło, ale to porównanie nie było dalekie prawdzie. To był jakiś las. Przerażające, koszmarne miejsce, gdzie z gałęzi splatających się w baldachim zwieszały się embriony, a ziemię wyściełały mięsożerne owady. Gęsta mgła, razem ze smrodem gnijącego mięsa spowijała to miejsce, podczas gdy błyskawica, kolorem przypominająca chartreuse, przeszyła nocne niebo. W oddali mogłem usłyszeć mrożący krew w żyłach agonalny ryk czegoś nie do końca ludzkiego. Ból w mojej głowie pulsował jakby zaraz miała eksplodować, wyciskał mi rzekę łez. W moim umyśle znów odezwał się głos. — Tak będzie wyglądała twoja rzeczywistość, jeśli nie będzie mnie przy tobie. Poczułem, że ziemia trzęsie się pod wpływem kroków czegoś, co zbliżało się do mnie z dużą szybkością. — Jestem jedyną osobą, która może to powstrzymać. To było tuż za mną, wielkie i wściekłe, gorący oddech omiótł moje plecy. — Przynieś mi to, czego potrzebuję i zrobię to. Obudziłem się, zdołałem spojrzeć za siebie. Tego samego dnia poleciałem do pokoju rodziców, by z szafki wyciągnąć mleczne zęby mojego brata i wręczyć je wszystkie Ickbarrowi. Niemal natychmiastowo nocne lęki ustąpiły i byłem mniej więcej zdolny do normalnego funkcjonowania. Od czasu do czasu przemykałem się do pokoju siostrzyczki, by wykraść to, co należało się Zębuszce lub udusić kota sąsiadów, by zdobyć ostre, drobne siekacze. Wszystko byle tylko nie dopuścić do siebie wizji. Od wisiorka z rekinim zębem po przeżarte próchnicą przedtrzonowce. Zacząłem również zauważać, że Ick zaczął poruszać się gdziekolwiek chciał w obrębie mojego pokoju, gdy tylko zostawiałem go samego na jakiś okres czasu. Przenosił moje rzeczy, a nawet zawieszał dodatkowe zasłony. W jakiś sposób zaczynał nawet wyglądać jak żywy. W odpowiednim świetle jego zęby potrafiły lśnić i był ciepły w dotyku. Chociaż przerażał mnie, nie mogłem zebrać się na odwagę, by go zniszczyć, wiedząc doskonale gdzie by mnie to doprowadziło. Kontynuowałem więc zbieranie zębów dla Icka przez całą szkołę średnią. Im starszy się stawałem, tym więcej rzeczy napawało mnie lękiem i tym więcej zębów potrzebował Ick, by zapewniać mi bezpieczeństwo. Mam teraz 22 lata, przyzwoitą pracę, własne mieszkanie i zestaw protez. Minął prawie miesiąc od czasu ostatniego posiłku Icka i okropieństwa zaczynają gromadzić się dookoła mnie. Dziś po pracy zrobiłem objazd wokół parkingu. Znalazłem mężczyznę grzebiącego po kieszeniach w poszukiwaniu kluczyka do samochodu. Jego zęby były pożółkłe od papierosów i kawy. Mimo to musiałem użyć młotka, by wybić trzonowce. Gdy wróciłem do mieszkania, on czekał na mnie. Na suficie, w kącie. Para białych oczu i usta pełne zębów jak brzytwy. — Jak bardzo mnie kochasz? — spytał. — Bardziej niż cokolwiek. — odpowiedziałem zdejmując z siebie płaszcz. — Bardziej niż cokolwiek na świecie. ---- (autorstwa Stephana D. Harrisa) Kategoria:Opowiadania